


Young Love  Book I

by StormyBear30



Series: Young Love [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Young Love  Book I

"He's way too young for you"

"I don't care and neither does he"

"It's wrong Brent"

"Why is it wrong if we are in love?"

"He's just a kid. He's just starting out in his life. He doesn't need some almost forty year old man dragging him down. He needs to be able to grow…needs to learn"

"Do you honestly think that I would stop him in anything that he wants to do with his life? I love him Jared. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"I just think that if you keep dating him…that you are going to hold him back. You might even end up hurting him in the end"

"Fuck you Jared"

"Whatever Brent"

The phone clicks loudly in my ear as I close my eyes and sigh loudly. It's been the same argument for the last six months over the same handsome young man. Jared is my best friend and I love him dearly, but for some reason, despite my many efforts to explain it to him, he refuses to accept the love that I hold for his temporary bassist. It amazes me every day that this man, this incredibly young and amazing man, loves me as much as he does. I had only met him a few times before I found myself falling for him and never in a million years did I think that he would ever return my feelings. It started out as simple friendship and then one night many months later he kissed me. We've been together every since.

"Jared again?" I hear the man that we were arguing about speak as he sits on the couch beside me, curling into my arms.

"Who else…" I sigh again, hating that my friendship with Jared is starting to unravel due to my relationship with my lover. "He still thinks that I am stunting your growth so to speak and that you shouldn't want to be with an old man like me"

"Well see that's the thing…" He grins at me with a seductive look in his eyes. "I don't give two shits about what Jared thinks and older men are a huge turn on for me. Well…at least this older man" He pokes me in the chest playfully before leaning in and kissing me. "I love you Brent" I hear him speak words I just can't get tired of hearing as he nuzzles my neck with his lips. "Jared doesn't understand and that is why he thinks it's wrong. Besides…" He kisses me again. "I personally think that he's head over heels in love with you and the idea of seeing me with you drives him crazy"

"I think that you are the crazy one baby" I giggle at the idea of Jared Leto being in love with me. "He and I are only good friends"

"What ever you say sexy. He knows what an amazing and kind man you are…so trust me when I tell you that he's head over heels in love with you. Sorry for his luck though…cause you are all mine" He kisses me again and leaves no room as to what we are going to be doing next.

 

One week later…

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snap as I look up from the computer screen in front of me and find Jared standing in the doorway of my office. The arguments over Tim have gotten so bad in the last week and I have to fight the urge to pound his ass right here.

"I need to talk to you Brent" He speaks in a weird voice, causing me to look up and take in his full appearance. He looks scared and unsure, nothing like the man that I have called friend for the last twenty or so years.

"You ok?" I ask in full concern as I get up and walk over towards him, because no matter how much he has been pissing me off lately, I still care for him greatly.

"No…" His voice quakes, his hands looking to be shaking at his sides.

I try to speak, try to find out what is wrong with him, but I don't have the chance as he grabs onto the side of my head and covers my lips with his. I have no idea how to respond to what he is doing, until I get my senses back and push him away. "What the fuck Jared?" I cry out, my lips burning from the firm press of his demanding lips.

"I love you" He belts out, standing there in front of me with a look of such hope on his face and yet all I can do is stand here with my mouth open in utter shock.

"No…." I cry out when he tries to come for me again, Tim's words playing over and over in my mind. I don't give him a chance to say anything else as I race down the corridor of my office, trying to get as far away from Jared and this fucked up situation as I can.

"Hey Brent…" I hear my lover's voice as I come to a quick halt and find him standing before me with such a happy smile upon his face. "I was wondering if you had time for lunch" He is still smiling, it disappearing as he looks over my shoulder and finds Jared standing behind me. "What are you doing here?" His words are filled with anger, because he knows how upset I have been about this whole Jared situation.

"I came to tell Brent that I love him" He replies in a calm demeanor, as I close my eyes and wish that I was anywhere but where I am now. The room is silent as I open my eyes and find my employees gawking between us. My relationship with Tim hasn't been a huge secret since we started seeing each other, but I can see the looks of shock on all of their faces as Jared announces quite clearly once again how much he loves me. I don't have time to respond as Tim takes my hand and leads me out of the uncomfortable room. Thankfully Jared doesn't follow me and as I turn and look into his huge blue eyes, I know that this is far from over.

The end


End file.
